Today your love, Tomorrow the world
by SuperDeathPiggy
Summary: Hatter and Alice seem to have the same taste in music, and they rock out! : inspired by The Ramones "Today your love, Tomorrow the world"


A/N: I don't own Alice, and never will. *sniff sniff* and I suggest listening to "Today your heart, tomorrow the world" by The Ramones to give it a better feel, I guess.

Alice stepped out of the cramped elevator, stepping in the direction that her apartment was located. Immediately, she heard faint music. She smiled; it was probably Hatter. They had moved in together three months prior, a week after he came through the looking glass and into her world. He had explained to her that there was no point in waiting, because he wasn't going anywhere, so they were situated in Jack's penthouse apartment in less than a month, and everything had been perfect.

_**3 weeks earlier:**_

_ Hatter plopped down on the couch next to Alice, rolling a dark brown derby hat between his fingers."Whats that?" He asked, pointing to a rectangular object that rested on Alice's thigh. _

_ "That? Oh, it's an iPod, Hatter." She answered, looking over at him and smiling. "It's used to listen to music." _

_ He looked bewildered. "You mean, you can just listen to music, no charge? No problem at all?" He asked, picking up the device carefully, as if it would break if he touched it._

_ "Well, you have to pay for the music itself, then you can listen to it as much as you want. You buy it online." she said, pointing to the laptop on the coffee table. _

_ Hatter sighed, twirling the hat into the air. "The Queen of Hearts banned all music from entering Wonderland when I was just a lad, I hardly remember it being available. Then the only way you could have gotten it was on the black market, for an incredibly steep price." He looked down. _

_ She turned, so that she could fully face him, "I'm so sorry, Hatter. Here: I have an older one around here somewhere, if you want it, you can have it. You can put anything you want on it." she stood up, grabbing his hand, "Come on, let's go find it!"_

They had found it in a box of extra wires and had set it up on Alice's computer. She had taught him how to find and buy music, showed him all of her music, and left Hatter alone for a couple of hours. When she came back, he had bought over five hundred dollars worth of music, and was listening intently to it. She was, quite frankly, flabbergasted at the amount that Hatter had spent, but he had assured her that there was nothing to worry about; He had enough money to last both of them a long time. She didn't ask any more questions.

It was mostly a mixture of older music. There was a lot of sixties rock, like Jefferson Airplane. White Rabbit in particular, was Hatter's favorite, and they both shared a laugh at the line "and the white knight is talking backwards". There _was _a bit of modern music, The Foo Fighters, The Dandy Warhols, and even _Lady Gaga, _ who Hatter said was actually from wonderland, and was Duchess' second cousin or something. There was some Punk, a little bit of Rockabilly thrown in. He especially liked "It's midnight" by a group called The Rosedales, which Alice had never heard of, but liked as soon as she heard them.

She smiled, thinking of the memory, and unlocked the door. Upon swinging it open, she saw that Hatter's iPod, who he named Frank, was hooked up to the massive stereo system in the living room, and was currently blaring The Ramones, while Hatter cleaned the kitchen. He was nodding his head to the music, and moving his body to the beat as he washed the dishes.

I'm a shock trooper in a stupor  
Yes I am.  
I'm a Nazi schatze  
Y'know I fight for fatherland

She smiled, nodding her head to the beat as well. This just happened to be one of her favorite songs, from when she went through a rebellious teenage phase. She ran to him and poked him on the shoulder, he jumped violently, and swung his head to face her, eyes wide. She smiled wide, and grabbed his hands, pulling him into the living room. She started jumping, and twisting her body like she did when she was younger.

Little German boy  
Being pushed around  
Little German boy  
In a German town

"Come on Hatter!" she shouted over the sound of the music. "Dance with me!" She threw her head back and raised her arms above her head. She felt Hatter move in front of her and she looked at him. A large grin had plastered itself onto his face, and he was watching her intently. "What!" she laughed. "This is one of my favorite songs!" she said, raking her fingers through her hair and mouthing the words that were playing.

He just grabbed her by the waist and kissed her long and slow, their lips moving in perfect motion. Alice's arms moved around his waist, under his leather jacket, and up his back. They broke away just as the song ended. Hatter rested his forehead against hers.

"Today your love, tomorrow the world?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it was my favorite when I was younger." she said with a smile, running her fingers through his hair, messing it up worse than it already was.

"It's one of my favorites as well, Miss Alice." he said, pulling her to the stereo system and flipping through the songs on his iPod, showing to Alice after a few seconds. "I realize that The Ramones are the best band in the world, so I bought everything they've ever done."

Alice looked through the songs, nodding her head at songs that she knew. "Excellent, I didn't know you had such a kick-ass taste in music, Hatter, I'm impressed." She said, smirking at him. He just chuckled and shook his head, grabbing the device from her hand, and setting it on shuffle.

They spent the rest of the day just sitting with each other, and listening to music, occasionally sneaking a kiss here and there, and everything was perfect.

Your love today, the world tomorrow

* * *

A/N: I'm sure it sucked, but I was listening to this song, and I imagined Hatter and Alice jumping around and dancing to it. I don't know, it looked better in my head.


End file.
